The parent study to be disseminated in response to RFA CA-02-502 derives from a program project grant funded by the National Cancer Institute (i.e., Cancer Information Service Research Consortium-CA57586). Of the three component projects in this on-going program of research, only one has outcome data available for review (the remaining two projects are still in active follow-up). This project tested the efficacy of a tailored print intervention in promoting fruit and vegetable consumption (consistent with the 5 A Day program) among callers to the Cancer Information Service (CIS) telephone service. The results of this large randomized trial demonstrated the efficacy of a longitudinally tailored print intervention, which is being proposed for dissemination by the Cancer Information Service Branch (CISB) of the National Cancer Institute. Given the requirement to conduct a randomized controlled trial in the parent study, all printing, production and dissemination of the tailored print materials were performed by the research team in collaboration with the Health Media Research Laboratory, University of Michigan. However, this process will now be streamlined and transferred to CISB for dissemination, which is the major goal of the study proposed herein. Significant features of this dissemination study include the following: a theory-driven, "best practices model" for dissemination that includes a Phase I vanguard study involving six CIS offices nationwide (N=1,000 callers to the CIS telephone service); a feasible 12 month timeline to accommodate the challenges of technology transfer, beta-testing and implementation of the vanguard intervention, as well as subject accrual; a well-developed and previously used Quality Control Monitoring System to evaluate the vanguard intervention for implementation fidelity, combined with specific performance criteria and in-depth diagnostic reviews before nationwide dissemination occurs beyond the vanguard; and finally, a Phase II dissemination plan that would extend this intervention as a usual service program to all 14 regional offices of the CIS network.